Pochade
by La Halfeline
Summary: Maytag est un garçon bien élevé qui respecte l'étiquette carcérale et reste toujours sagement accroché à la poche de T-bag. Ce que T-bag n'avait pas prévu, c'est la tournure qu’était susceptible de prendre cette poche, au sens propre...


Pochade

**28/02/08**

Le petit Jason était quelqu'un de très bien élevé. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine et à garder les deux mains sur la table pendant le repas. Etant enfant, il s'était interrogé sur l'intérêt de tels usages. Il était absolument primordial garder ses dix doigts sagement posés sur la nappe dominicale, alors qu'y aventurer un coude signifiait la plus grande infamie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! « C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout. » disait sa mère, et avec le temps Jason avait intégré l'habitude et cessé de se poser la question.

A Fox River, tous les usages connaissaient une nouvelle donne. En dépit des apparences, la prison était un monde très codé, sans doute même davantage que le milieu friqué où il avait grandi. L'« étiquette carcérale », comme T-bag se plaisait à l'appeler, était simplement différente, tout en restant aussi complexe. Son nouveau tuteur, le leader de la population blanche locale, lui avait appris à garder la main serrée sur sa poche quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'il ne le libérait pas de son propre chef. Ses premiers manquements avaient été sèchement repris, et T-bag s'était employé à lui faire intégrer l'habitude en lui faisant garder la poche dans des situations particulièrement malcommodes. Lors du premier petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris à sa table, le cœur au bord des lèvres après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Jason avait dû se débrouiller pour porter son plateau d'une seule main, et pinailler dans son assiette de la même façon. « Comment je suis censé manger ? » avait-il soupiré. « En te montrant malin et ambidextre, mon agneau. » avait simplement répondu son maître. « Quoi ? » avait demandé Jason. Bagwell lui avait alors allongé une calotte distraite, et Jason avait cessé de poser des question.

Avec du recul, Maytag se trouvait plutôt satisfait de cette distorsion généralisée des règles de bonne conduite. Sa nouvelle routine était toujours contraignante, bien entendu, mais il semblait s'y être coulé avec plus de naturel et d'aisance, peut-être parce qu'il la trouvait moins arbitraire. De fait, le meneur de l'Alliance avait fini par lui lâcher la bride, en récompense de sa bonne volonté. Il pouvait désormais déambuler seul par moments, lorsque T-bag était occupé ; il pouvait se servir de son couteau ; il pouvait passer des coups de fil à sa famille ou aux quelques amis qu'il lui restait sans que son maître ne reste planté à-côté pour profiter de la conversation. Maytag avait gagné sa confiance en montrant une compréhension zélée du sens de ces rituels, acquise avec le temps. Un langage fleuri d'injures raciales sortait à l'occasion de sa bouche. Certains matins, lorsqu'il se réveillait emmitouflé de tendresse, il descendait doucement se glisser dans le lit de T-bag pour le tirer du sommeil à sa façon. Parfois, lorsque Maytag se sentait un peu anxieux, triste ou vulnérable, il faisait passer sa fourchette dans sa main gauche et allait volontairement s'arrimer à la poche blanche toujours disponible juste à-côté de lui.

Ce que son protecteur n'avait pas prévu, c'était la tournure qu'était susceptible de prendre cette poche, au sens propre. Ce jour-là, T-bag avait eu une matinée exécrable. Réveillé par le beuglement du maton de garde en guise de chant du coq, il avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie sans déjeuner pour une prise de sang, et s'était fait sèchement rabrouer par la jolie doctoresse lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était décidément tout à fait charmante pour son âge. Il soupçonnait cette dernière de lui avoir pompé un peu plus d'hémoglobine que nécessaire car il s'était senti patraque toute la matinée, lui qui était d'une santé aussi tenace qu'une colonie de cancrelats. Même John lui avait glissé qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme – suprême honte – avant de l'arnaquer sur le prix du dernier arrivage de doses que le meneur blanc devait mettre en circulation. Pour couronner le tout, alors qu'il cheminait vers ses gradins pour rejoindre la famille, encore un peu vaseux, un nègre modèle réduit fraîchement débarqué de l'avant-veille l'avait traité de péquenaud sodomite, stratégiquement replié dans les jupes de Trumpets et de toute sa bande qui le regardaient passer avec des sourires narquois. Une telle insolence l'avait, en son for intérieur, laissé comme deux ronds de flan. Sûr que ce merdon ambulant ne passerait pas deux jours, il y veillerait personnellement.

Néanmoins, en attendant, T-bag se sentait d'une humeur de chien. Il jeta son plateau de déjeuner sur la table d'un geste irrité et prit place, le visage froncé par un air grognon et excédé ; Maytag s'installa prudemment à-côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Les quelques aryens présents à la table se mirent à manger en observant un silence anxieux, inquiétés par la mauvaise humeur manifeste de leur chef, qui s'était déjà exprimée par quelques traits acerbes depuis son retour parmi eux. Jusqu'à présent, Maytag avait fait un sans faute. Il avait senti venir de loin l'exaspération et la crispation, simplement dans la démarche de son maître alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Il ne lui avait pas fait un accueil trop câlin mais avait serré étroitement la poche que T-bag lui avait tendue en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Il n'avait pas pipé mot mais n'avait pas non-plus fait mine de s'intéresser aux propos des autres. Il savait que T-bag sentait quand il était distrait, et quand il était attentif. Malgré toute sa tension, il n'avait pu trouver aucun prétexte pour le calotter, et s'était vengé sur le reste de ses gars. Voilà pourquoi cette bande de skinheads tatoués en était réduite à échanger discrètement des regards penauds et incertains. Ils détestaient voir les foudres de leur leader s'abattre sur autre chose que les matons et les races inférieures. Bagwell brisa soudain le silence d'un simple « Passe le sel. » à l'intention du jeune Alexander, et cette directive ridiculement prosaïque suffit à émouvoir le bleu au point qu'il renverse la salière dans sa hâte de s'en saisir. Theodore leva la yeux au ciel et Maytag décida qu'il était temps d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- You do seem quite nervous, Alex… 'Thinking about your little visit to the doc this afternoon ?

- Yeah, right… At least I'm not _so_ afraid of the big bad needle that it makes me forget to look at her tits.

- Fuck you…

- Ah, damn ! s'exclama Georgie. Tancredi's tits! I fucking miss them… One thing for sure they are a good reason to go and play doctors and nurses once a year.

- Yeah, except if you get the negress nurse, pal ! remarqua Drake.

On y était. Des nibards et des négresses, ça pouvait leur faire tenir une conversation de vingt minutes. Maytag changea sa fourchette de main pour aller saisir discrètement la poche de son protecteur, lequel ne montrait toujours aucun signe de délassement et mâchait sa nourriture, les yeux moroses et perdus dans le réfectoire. Lentement, il renfonça la doublure blanche à sa place d'origine, au fond de la fente du tissu. T-bag cessa sa mastication, intrigué. Il s'apprêtait à demander au gosse ce qu'il fabriquait sur un ton un peu irrité quand il sentit une paume se refermer tendrement sur sa cuisse. Le meneur du clan se raidit, désarçonné. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita quant à la réaction dont il allait faire preuve. Ce fut un instant de trop, qui permit à Maytag de plonger la main plus loin et de remonter lascivement sur le haut de sa jambe, effleurant tout juste sa peau à travers le fin coton de la poche, accrochant au passage le bas du caleçon d'une manière plutôt suggestive. Bagwell ne pipa mot, et retourna à son assiette sans regarder son mignon. Le galopin sourit discrètement derrière sa fourchette et rectifia l'angle de son poignet ; sa main vint se frotter comme un chaton alangui contre le bas-ventre de son maître, juste sous la taille du pantalon, à cet endroit tout chaud et qu'il savait très sensible aux caresses. Il sentit la tension que sa main provoquait dans la chair, et un léger sursaut musculaire lorsque son pouce fit mine de s'insinuer sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de taulard. Toutefois il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction si vite. Pour une fois qu'il menait complètement la danse sans que T-bag ne puisse grognonner et attirer trop vite ses doigts ou sa bouche autour de ses « parties nobles », il allait en profiter pour le tourner un peu sur le grill. Il redescendit donc le long de l'aine pour mieux écarter la jambe du caleçon et taquiner l'intérieur de la cuisse. Le chef de l'Alliance reposa sa fourchette un peu lourdement dans son assiette, avec un bruit sec et éraillé. Il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé Maytag le caresser ainsi bien longtemps dans la familiarité de leur cellule. C'étaient les cuisses des minettes qu'on tripotait avec tant de courtoisie, pas celles d'un homme, un vrai ! Les phalanges du gamin, retenues dans les filets de sa poche, étaient pourtant diablement émoustillantes, frôlant subtilement le coin de peau tendre tout proche de son sexe, lequel semblait de plus en plus intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le garnement allait et venait contre sa peau, frivole, comme si la satisfaction de son maître était à ce moment précis le cadet de ses soucis.

T-bag osa lui glisser un regard mauvais du coin de l'œil, le bout de sa langue dardant à peine entre ses lèvres, et constata que le bambin s'enfilait ses rondelles de carotte comme si de rien n'était, affichant un sourire enthousiaste aux aryens en pleine péroraison. Il allait tuer ce morveux ! Dès qu'ils sortiraient de table il ferait un détour par le baisoir pour le massacrer… ou plus vraisemblablement pour le flanquer en travers de ses genoux et le corriger à l'ancienne. A la pensée des rondeurs enfantines de Maytag rougies par les claques, Theodore esquissa son premier sourire vaguement niais de la journée. C'est à cet instant que le polisson s'engouffra d'un geste plus leste dans la jambe du caleçon pour cajoler avec une touchante délicatesse les précieux bijoux qui avaient valu son surnom à T-bag. Ce dernier se crispa brusquement, se retenant au prix d'un grand effort d'écraser son poing sur la table de formica. Il ne put cependant empêcher sa déglutition précipitée de lui arracher une brève quinte de toux, ce qui attira l'attention de ses hommes. Maytag ramena la doublure à l'extérieur de son pantalon.

- Here boss, have a drink, lui conseilla Drake en lui servant de l'eau.

- Thanks boy, marmonna Bagwell dans l'optique de renvoyer tout son petit monde à ses joyeuses spéculations sur le genre de femme que le Dr Tancredi devait être au lit.

Le bavardage reprit corps bien vite, et T-bag tourna à nouveau un regard torve sur son mignon, qui lui répondit cette fois par une œillade furtive et espiègle sous son sourcil droit, assortie de son demi-sourire coquin. Maytag put lire sur le visage de son chef une simple crispation des paupières et de la commissure des lèvres qui signifiait à peu de choses près : « Tu es un bout de chou complètement fêlé, mais l'idée m'intéresse. ». Il sentit le pédophile saisir le dos de sa main avec une sorte de galanterie exigée par la discrétion, pour la reconduire à l'intérieur de la poche, jusque sur la courbure ferme qui renflait à présent le caleçon. Maytag frémit à ce contact et Theodore lâcha par les narines un soupir silencieux. Le mignon ne garda qu'un doigt sur cette soudaine éminence de chair, et se mit à frotter très doucement à travers les deux tissus. T-bag mastiquait son semblant de viande avec un peu trop de frénésie, à présent. Ce môme avait juré de le rendre complètement fou. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait étaient jusqu'à présent bien plus excitantes qu'elles n'étaient satisfaisantes, et il commençait à se demander jusqu'où le gamin pourrait pousser le bouchon sans inverser la tendance. Malgré la sensation d'être enterré vivant, Bagwell devait reconnaître que se livrer à ce genre de bêtise en public avait son intérêt. Par « public » il entendait évidemment à la dérobée, à la barbe des autres détenus. La prison n'était pas un environnement où l'intimité était une notion qu'on aurait pu qualifier de sacro-sainte ; il aurait menti en disant que les pieds de Maytag n'avaient jamais décollé du sol carrelé des douches… Mais ce petit batifolage en sous-main – et c'était le cas de le dire – avait cela de séduisant qu'il était chipé au reste du monde sous son nez. C'était bien plus indécent et malhonnête que de tirer son coup en laissant les autres profiter du spectacle et c'était là un aspect qui lui plaisait grandement. Dieu sait qu'il répugnait à le concéder, mais cette activité contrebandière les unissait lui et Maytag dans une certaine complicité qui les distinguait du reste de la meute. Tout cela avait en même temps un côté très immature qui l'amusait beaucoup. Laisser ses hommes fantasmer vainement sur cette garce de toubib tandis qu'il se faisait dorloter le nougat par un jouvenceau dont la maestria en la matière dépassait tout ce que ces tocards pourraient jamais connaître dans leurs misérables vies, ça avait tout de même quelque chose de délicieusement mesquin… Ce petit commerce censuré avait aussi l'avantage de la restriction, et Dieu sait que T-bag ne se faisait pas souvent ce genre de réflexion. Il aurait voulu gronder, contraindre les gestes du joli garçon qui se permettait de le porter à incandescence à feu trop doux en sachant pertinemment combien il était de mauvais ton que de chercher à faire ramper son maître. La situation lui liait cependant les poings, et il en était réduit à subir ce délicat supplice sans se soucier des possibilités d'action. C'était là un tourment reposant.

La menotte du garçonnet vint épouser sans prévenir le renflement qui avait mûri entre ses jambes, comme pour lui faire ravaler ses songeries, pressant tout doucement sa queue avec une effronterie consommée. Theodore serra les dents sur le morceau de plastique que les cuisines pénitentiaires faisaient passer pour du fromegi. Il écarta un peu les jambes et, sentant son visage s'échauffer, retira le pull gris qu'il avait sur le dos. Cette poche si répulsive pour ses précédents codétenus, Maytag se l'était décidément appropriée d'une brillante manière. A travers le coton aliénant, si lourd de soumission symbolique, ses phalanges ondulaient lascivement contre son pauvre membre entravé, s'égarant en arabesques licencieuses autour de l'extrémité qu'elles devinaient derrière l'étoffe. Bagwell se passa rapidement la main sur le visage en reniflant, anxieux de conserver une façade impassible malgré les brefs spasmes qui menaçaient d'agiter ses sourcils. Il laissa sa paume poursuivre sa course sur le haut de son crâne, où les mèches brunes se redressèrent derrière elle, et terminer sur sa nuque qu'elle massa avec une application un peu compulsive. Le jeunot le scruta du coin de l'œil par-dessus la petite bouteille de jus chimique qu'on leur donnait à boire. Theodore avait ce petit air triste et difficilement résigné des situations qui le frustraient fortement. Maytag, qui n'avait que peu l'occasion de le voir ainsi, fut flatté d'être à l'origine de cette déconfiture. Il avait toujours rêvé de le réduire à l'impuissance, d'abord par l'infériorité physique, plus tard par le désir sexuel. Ce n'était pas chose facile quand on était par définition un joujou disponible à harnacher à l'envi à tous les éléments de décor d'une cellule…

Le garçon se résolut à passer au coup de grâce, songeant qu'il lui arriverait probablement des bricoles si leur petite bagatelle s'éternisait trop et que les gars de l'Alliance finissaient par remarquer que leur leader charismatique était à deux doigts d'inonder son pantalon. Après un dernier détour par la chair contractée de la cuisse, il repassa sous le sous-vêtement de prisonnier pour saisir du mieux qu'il put le pénis turgide qui réclamait depuis trop longtemps une main secourable. A cet instant précis, T-bag ne put retenir complètement un gémissement d'extase, qu'il mua aussitôt en raclement de gorge anodin. Son mignon s'appliqua à étouffer son sourire jubilant, entamant en cachette les mouvements qu'il maîtrisait si bien. Bagwell était du genre silencieux, mais Maytag était tout de même curieux de le voir encaisser son orgasme devant tous les autres convives. Déjà ses paupières se plissaient un peu trop sur ses beaux yeux bruns, et le venin latent qui y baignait d'ordinaire était trop embrumé pour être honnête. Il ne mangeait plus depuis un moment. Son dévoué protégé cessa un instant les souples ondulations de son poignet et cogna discrètement leurs deux genoux. Le meneur blanc n'eut pas besoin de précisions pour se saisir sans conviction de sa mandarine blette et se mettre à l'éplucher à l'aide de ses ongles. Enfoncer les griffes dans cette matière organique et tendre pour la dépecer l'aida un tant soit peu à canaliser l'escalade de désir et de plaisir se poursuivant en boucle en un endroit précis de son anatomie. Il se demandait par quel miracle il parvenait à garder son cul collé au siège, quand le besoin de plonger au creux de la poche qui gantait la main adroite de son petit garçon oblitérait toutes les facultés de son esprit pourtant méandreux. Il lui fallait le décrochement ; il avait enduré une attente bien assez terrible comme ça ! Il lui semblait ne plus entendre que sa propre respiration, bridée au mieux. Il engouffra pour la forme un quartier d'agrume, et c'est lorsqu'il creva la chair fine pour laisser le jus acidulé envahir sa bouche qu'il sentit la course-poursuite s'emballer à un rythme frénétique pour céder à l'essor final. Cependant que la décharge de bonheur grésillait et éclatait en lui, Theodore, le regard grave et fixe, pressa simplement son poing contre sa bouche à s'en meurtrir les lèvres. Oh, tous les blasphèmes qu'il aurait voulu exulter en s'abandonnant dans l'étoffe immaculée de sa propre poche ! Maytag laissa échapper un léger soupir silencieux et comblé en sentant la chaleur liquoreuse imprégner soudain le coton familier et couler sur ses doigts.

Les paupières de T-bag se fermèrent enfin sur des prunelles hagardes et embuées. Il pourrait aisément faire passer cette submersion inextinguible dans le bien-être pour de la pure fatigue irritée. Sa poitrine libéra aussi prudemment que possible un soupir d'aise qui sembla purger en douceur son corps de tous ses nœuds de contrariété. Sa tête s'inclina enfin légèrement, et sa nuque accoucha d'un craquement achevé. Maytag le couva à la dérobée d'un œil attendri, retirant doucement sa main du fourreau de la poche. Le jeune homme s'assura que les skinheads étaient toujours trop intimidés et trop absorbés par leurs blagues de potaches pour observer l'état de leur chef. Seul le petit nouveau, une tête-blonde plus dévote et plus niaise qu'une nonnette, braquait un drôle de regard sur T-bag et sur son poing gauche d'où suintait encore du jus de mandarine fraîchement pressée, répandu en une petite flaque sur le formica de la table… Maytag le fusilla d'un regard qui avertissait très clairement qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires, et l'enfant de chœur détourna les yeux en rougissant.

A la fin du repas, le meneur de l'Alliance pour la Pureté prit soin de nouer son pull autour de sa taille, bien qu'il trouvât cela profondément inesthétique, et quitta la table d'une démarche plus nonchalante qu'à l'arrivée, un Maytag fiérot sur ses talons. Au moment de regagner les cellules, il donna volontiers l'accolade à ses lieutenants, leur promettant un après-midi intéressant avec ce petit sourire énigmatique qui signifiait qu'il avait un plaisant projet derrière la tête. Trokey et les autres semblèrent un peu étonnés de ce revirement d'humeur si soudain, mais s'en trouvèrent trop soulagés pour chercher véritablement une explication. Lorsque les grilles de la cellule 16 se refermèrent sur eux, T-bag jeta par-dessus les moulins pantalon et caleçon et ronronna tout de go :

- Well … Ain't we a sweet sweet boy, there ?

Maytag, resté près de la porte, sourit. Bagwell reprit en enfilant un futal propre :

- Y'know 't is the first time I get groped through that pocket of mine. You sure are a resourceful kid.

- Did you like it ? demanda son giton, ravi.

- Ask the pocket…

T-bag lui tira brièvement une langue retournée, et le rejoignit près des grilles pour scruter les cellules d'en face. Son mignon se retourna pour suivre son regard, et remarqua la présence d'un jeune noir au faciès goguenard, posté à l'entrée d'une cellule du deuxième étage, qui balayait l'aile A d'un regard un peu trop assuré pour son minable gabarit. Maytag sentit T-bag se glisser derrière lui, une main toujours accrochée aux barreaux, l'autre autour de sa taille, et sa braguette frottant nonchalamment contre la courbe charnue de ses petites fesses. Son souffle chaud chatouilla bientôt le creux de son oreille, et sa voix rocailleuse lui susurra :

- Considering ya've been a really good boy today I think you deserve a lil' entertainment. How 'bout slitting the _pig-my_ after the afternoon nap ?

Maytag frissonna à l'idée de faire couler du sang sous le regard attentif et affamé de son maître. Si ce dernier songeait à s'offrir un petit massacre en guise de quatre-heure, cela signifiait qu'il s'était définitivement remis en selle.

- Okay… murmura le garçon.

- Good, répondit-il en ponctuant la chose d'une petite claque appréciatrice sur son derrière. Now strip boy, I need a cuddly toy to hug during my nap.

… Oui, T-bag s'était bel et bien ressaisi.


End file.
